


Precious treasures

by failedexperiments



Series: Blood is thicker [1]
Category: Tomb Raider - Fandom, Uncharted
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biracial Character, Gen, Pirates, PoC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: Sam manages to slip away only because he leaves something more precious than any pirate gold behind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This goes AU from the start. Taylor's mine, everyone else well isn't. I'm just borrowing them for a bit to shut up the muses bouncing around in my head. I'll warn you now... I'm not a surfer, so any terminology used, I'm looking over on line. 
> 
> Tags will be added as needed!
> 
> Other than that. Please, enjoy.

Scotland

2 weeks before Sam and Nate meet again

 

Sam hid as Taylor was ordered to drop to her knees.  His gun was empty.  She looked off towards the road into the ruins, away from where they had been going.  “Sam! Run!”  

Her warning, rewarded her with the butt of one of the ak-47’s that Nadine’s men were so fond of, to the back of her skull.

Sam fought the urge to go to her.  He knew the kid was more useful to Rafe alive.  Sam had been there three months, getting to know her, and knowing that the kid was as brilliant as Nate was when it came to pirates.

Rafe would want her alive, if not to get him back, than to use her to find the treasure.

Men moved the way she had looked, away from the docks.  He would need to leave now, or this escape attempt would be for nothing…

Only when he was boarded on the plane heading for the States did he look at the papers she had slid him.

> Sam,
> 
> The enclosed documents are how Adler got me to work with him.  He threatened Uncle Nate and Grandfather Sully.  I’ll be fine, when I’m writing this, you’re crashed out on the couch in the library.  I wanted to tell you, but wasn’t sure how to.   I may have abused some of the time I had in the infirmary.
> 
> I put my results, as well as what Rafe gave me, please.  Don’t make this why you come for me though.  I’ll be safe.  Rafe knows this information and will probably use it against you.
> 
> Taylor

Enclosed in the envelope was a picture of him, with a woman dressed in a bikini top and wrap skirt laughing at the camera on the beach.  As well as a print out of paternal tests.  The tests showed a 97 percent chance that they were related, and the fact that Sam knew Nate wouldn’t have an eighteen year old kid…

Also included was a printout of an auction posting.  A cross, like the one that had pulled Sam away from her mother eighteen years ago.  The kid must have snagged it from Rafe’s research at some point.  He didn’t doubt for a moment that Rafe didn’t know about it.

“Fuck,” He swore under his breath as he folded the papers, the photo, staying out of the bundle.  It was laminated, probably the same token that he had caught her looking at most of the time.  He had never thought to ask the kid, who had seemed more mature than he would have taken credit for.  She looked like she was the kind of girl that spent her life on the beach with her dreadlocks and tanned skin.

Rafe had introduced him as Nate’s brother too.  She had probably expected the same kind of values as Nate held himself too.  He looked again at the picture, flipping it over to see a handwritten passage was on the back of the photo.

 

> Dearest daughter,
> 
> If you are getting this, it means I sent you away to protect you.  The man in the photo is your father.  You will never meet him, at the time of me writing this, he has been gone a while.  I found out about his passing, the day you were born.  One life ended so another could begin.  Sad to tell you, he never knew of you.  He left me before I even knew you were growing within me.  Though I do know he would have loved you as much as I do.
> 
> I am sorry I have to leave you, but there are people who would hurt you, all because you are my daughter.  I have left clues to who I am, scattered around the islands, in the places that we went together.  Find them, you’ll know I’m close.  I will never stop loving you, believe that.  If there had been another way I would have taken it.  Let my last gift to you be the freedom I was never given. 
> 
> Sam saw the letter was torn, whatever else had been written was lost to time.  Part of him needed to know why Kana would have sent their daughter away, he was pretty sure that the reason the letter was left is because she had tried to protect her.  

_Find Nathan, then I’ll have to go back for her.  No way am I leaving her with Rafe longer than I have to._ Sam thought, carefully tucking the photo into his shirt pocket.  He’d keep it with him, hopefully give it back to her in a few days.

* * *

Rafe was pissed.  Taylor could tell that even before she was brought into the map room.  She tested the cuffs again, too tight for her to slip, meaning she’d have to pick them.  Problem would be, getting something to do that with.

“Where is it Taylor?”

She looked at him dumbly when he yelled at her.  “Where’s what?”

“The printout.”

“You know I’m not the only one that’s gone through your research.  That asshole you brought, promised to take me with him when he left.  We can see how well that worked.”  She huffed.  Rafe hadn’t figured out her tells yet, which meant she could still lie to him, though she wasn’t sure how long that would work.   _I just have to stay alive long enough to either escape, or for Sam to come back for me.  Plan always was that I’d be the diversion._  She thought yelping as he moved closer to her, his hands gripping her arms tightly as he pressed her against the bookshelf behind her.

“You gave it to him didn’t you?”

She gave a small nod.  “You told me to get him to help you.  In return, you won’t hurt Nathan or Sully.”  She stammered when he slammed her against the bookshelf again.  She yelped as he shoved her to the side and she fell to the floor as he turned away pacing.

“Great, so both of them are going to find it first.  This just made things harder.”

“They’ll need to get the cross first.”  Taylor winced as she sat up, scooting to the wall when he turned to her again, his eyes crazed.  “I, you’ll need my contacts to get in.  I doubt they’ll know anyone.”  

That stopped him from going to her.  “You’re right.”

Taylor stayed backed against the wall, watching him.  At the auction she might be able to get free.  Last thing she had done before getting Sam out of the compound had been emailing Lara the auction as well.  The older girl wasn’t much older than she was, but was someone she trusted.  She was hoping that Lara would figure out why it had been sent to her.

She heard Rafe storm out of the room, and the door locking.  Looked like she wasn’t going to have free reign anymore.  Getting back to her feet, she went to the table, searching for something she could use to get the cuffs off.  Taylor needed her hands free if she was going to get herself out of the mess she was in.

A bent paperclip later, she was rubbing her wrists, looking around the room for a way to escape.  She knew the man that raised her wouldn’t come for her.  He had basically figured she was useless and thrown her out on the street two weeks before Rafe had found her.  She had been in Tokyo, giving a lecture about the importance of a cultural history, when he had found her.

It hadn’t taken too much to get her to at least come to look at the site, see how best to continue the search.  

Taylor shook her head.  She had basically fallen into his plans, though didn’t mean she had to cooperate fully with him.  First steps had been to give Sam the papers, she had other research in her notebook.  Luckily Rafe couldn’t read her mix of notes in Korean and Mandarin, the characters were doodled on the borders of her notes, and scattered in spaces between notes about various pirate safe havens she had researched most of her life, trying to find a continent that most scholars scoffed at.

The notebook was gone, Rafe had it, she had a feeling one of Nadine’s men were trying to decipher her writings now.  She was hoping the pictographs she had thrown in for good measure, abusing the knowledge she had gained from twelve years of pushing herself to learn as much as she could, was coming in handy.  Since she was locked in the map room, she figured may as well make the best of it.  Taylor looked at the maps that he had left out.  They were the surrounding area, marked off from his systematic search of the property he owned.

Part of her wished she had photographic memory, because searching the area on her own if she could slip away was going to be a pain without a map.   _Just have to hold out until I can get a chance to leave._  She sighed, falling into a chair.  The maps of the area lacked the actual building.   _This is going to suck.  And he kept such a close eye on me before.  No way he’ll let me roam around on my own now.  Sam, sure… but he doesn’t trust me._


	2. jobs and broken hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lara meets with an info broker
> 
> Nathan and Sully talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I was mean... but really I couldn't think of how to do things how I set it up with Elena there. And well... Not really a shipper of them, it seemed too forced so... At least I didn't go the other option I had for her! Which was really tempting.

London

David Andrews was livid.  

With good reason, first, he had fully expected his ward to stay in Hawaii, and he hadn’t expected her to disappear with half of the notes they had collected on a certain island.  And here she was nowhere to be found, and all of her notes were missing from the cloud the two of them used.  

Didn’t help that his brothers wanted results from the pair’s work.  And with nothing to show, he needed a way to stall for time.  Thus the woman he had come to see.  Sitting in a cafe on the college campus, he sipped at a coffee waiting for her to arrive.

“Mr Andrews?”  THe woman that came to the table had a battered backpack over one shoulder, and looked like she had just come from a class.

He stood, remembering his manners at least.  “Miss Croft?”  

“Please, Lara’s fine.”  She gave a small grin, holding out her hand.  She had enough friends who were American to know that they usually were rusty on manners, though the older man seemed to know them.

David shook her hand, keeping his temper in control.  Wouldn’t do to be so close to the people he worked with and make a scene.  “Then please, call me David.  Would you like anything?”  He nodded to the counter, willing to get her a coffee while they talked.  

She shook her head.  “I am actually interested in the notes you sent me.  Are you actually trying to find the lost continent?”  She sank into the chair across from him and he took his seat again grinning a bit.

“My former partner and I got into a disagreement about the location and unfortunately she managed to wipe out all of our work that I did not have written down.  But I think I’m close, and I’m hoping that we can work together.  I would fund it, but alas, my days of exploring have long passed.”

Lara watched him a moment, the greying of hair at his temples and the lines on his face, she aged him somewhere in his mid sixties, still young enough to explore, if Victor Sullivan was any example.  Though she had noted how his stance had been, he was slow to rise and sit back down.  “Injuries?”

“A degenerative illness.  Though my doctors said I wouldn’t make it to my twenties, that was a while ago.”  He explained.  “My partner was going to do the trip, but pretty sure that now it’s a race to get there.”

“You know I leave for an expedition in three days right?”

David nodded.  “I know.  And this won’t stop you from that.  I came to do a little more research follow a lead we had unchecked before she left.  I was just hoping that this offer, that would be waiting for you when you return, would be appealing.”  He leaned back a little in his seat watching her face.  He had sent enough to at least draw interest.

“What made you pick me?”

“I will admit, I did know your father, and I am hoping that his daughter is as  brilliant as he was.”  David answered, reaching into his journal.  He pulled out an old photo, one that happened to be from his college days.  In it, David was standing with a group of men, Lord Croft being the closest to him, the others being his brothers in the order.  Though there had been no hints of Templars in the photo.  David hadn’t joined by then.  And the ring he wore was a plain band, the Templar ring he had, was safely in his pocket.  As an information broker, he tried to keep the two worlds from colliding.  Most of the time, it actually seemed to work.

“I know a few of the men here.”  She gave a small smile, remembering something from her childhood.  Handing the yellowed photo back over she was silent a moment.  “I don’t know how long the current expedition will be.”

“It would take her a while to collect the resources for it anyway.  I know for a fact when she left, she took very little with her, and it’s competition season, she wouldn’t dare start on something of this magnitude until after the main competition in Australia.  Something about the biggest thrill on the waves.”

Lara thought back to an email she had received a few days ago from a tomb raider she barely knew.  “Your partner was Taylor Lin wasn’t it?”

He looked slightly startled by this.  “Yes.”

“I’ll think about it.  Get back to you when I get back from Yamatai.”  She didn’t like the idea of the kid going missing, she had read some of the papers she had published on her ideas on why there had to be a lost continent.  Some of it had been pure speculation, but enough scientific facts had been there to keep the kid from getting laughed out of the circles.

“That’s all I ask.”  David smiled faintly. 

“Lara! There you are,” The voice came from Samantha Nishimura, the one that had organized the expedition in the first place.  She paused when she saw the man Lara was talking to.  “Mr. Andrews?”

“Ah, Miss Nishimura, it’s a pleasure seeing you again.  I hope the information I gave you was helpful.”

She nodded.  “It was a connection I wouldn’t have made on my own, thank you.  And, the studio loved the idea, without their funding this wouldn’t have happened.”

“Then I’m glad I was able to help two rising stars in the field of archeology.”  He smiled.  “I do hope that you’ll invite me when you do lectures on your findings.”

* * *

New Orleans

 

“You know kid this is well beyond stupid.”  Sully leaned back in his seat picking up his beer as he watched Nathan.  “Even for us.”

Nate sighed.  He knew that Sully was right.  Though he wasn’t about to say it.

“You could always call her.”  Sully added.

Nate gave a glare.  “Right, after effectively pushing her away back in Yemen, there’s a reason why we came back without her Sullivan.  She made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing to do with me anymore.”  The divorce papers had seen to that even though he still would do anything for her if Elena had asked.

She wouldn’t though.  The article that had Nate wishing he had something stronger in the house than IPAs had told him that.

> Documentarian to wed Producer

The article had been written in a tabloid, though there stood Elena, happily beaming brightly at the camera, her arm wrapped around her producer’s.  True, it had been a year after the divorce, which Nate signing the papers had been the only way she’d help them get press passes.  That had been the final act she had done to help him.

“So you’re sending her a wedding gift?”

“Why not?  She invited me to the wedding.”

“A cold blow if you ask me.”  Sully felt sorry for the kid, he really did, since Nathan had loved her.  Probably more than Sully had ever seen the kid capable of loving another.  “I wouldn’t do it, but you are the better man kid.”

“I was tempted to send it from both of us.”

“Do I want to know what you sent?”

Nate gave a small shrug.  “Gave her one of the gold skulls I kept from El Dorado.”  He took a sip from his drink.  “Was that or one of the tokens the Sherpas gave us after…” He didn’t want to finish it, after all, if he hadn’t brought her along she wouldn’t have almost died.

“Ow, cold Nate.”  Though Sully didn’t blame him.  As much as Nate had loved Elena, when she told him they were through, it had nearly killed him.  True, she hadn’t ditched him for someone else immediately, but she had broken his heart.

“I behaved.”

“And if she asked.”

Nate leaned back in his seat.  “I would probably go back to her in a heartbeat.”  He admitted.  

Sully sighed, he knew how that was.  Hell he’d drop everything if his ex-wives asked him for a favor. 


	3. Alright Party's over, everyone out of the pool!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drake and Lin both get the items they really want at the auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where I flail about trying to wrangle a buncha 'theives'. Not an easy task! Also gah, the muses want me to go off my plot points. 
> 
> If anyone has ideas on how to shut them up a bit would be great!
> 
> As always, enjoy!  
> Failedexperiments

Rossi Estate

Italy

  


Taylor glared a moment at Rafe as they sat in the car.  

“You can glare all you want, but you screw this up for me Lin, doesn’t matter how helpful you are.  You double cross me again, like you did back in Scotland, I’ll make sure it’s the last time.”

He missed Nadine’s frown at his words, but didn’t care.  Taylor caught it though.  When they got out of the car, Nadine stayed close to her a moment.  “You shouldn’t be in this mess.”

“He thinks I’m good to keep Sam in line, it’s the only reason I’m probably still here.”  She admitted low.  Rafe was waiting ahead of them.  They had used Taylor’s connections for the invitations, so she was the one holding them. 

Nadine cast a glance at her.  Taylor was dressed in a blue green wrap dress, something that screamed the islands she grew up on.  The shoes she wore were heels, something that would probably slow her down if things went south.  “Taylor, if anything happens, find me.”

The teen looked at her.  “If you think I’m trusting you because we’re both women forget it.  I trust you as much as I trust him.  And know I’m just along as bait.”  She huffed slightly before she moved to catch up with Rafe, pulling her phone from her purse so that she could show the invitation.  Though she did catch someone in the crowd nearby.  

_ Sully, _  She kept it to herself though, last thing she wanted was for them to know he was there. 

“Not with your dad this time Taylor?”

“David’s not my dad or father.”  She growled lightly at the man checking the invite.  “I am working on a new project.  And well, hoping one of the baubles will help with it.”  She lied smoothly already trying to mentally figure out how she’d slip Rafe and Nadine. 

“So you had a fall out, you know the boss would love to take you on.  You’re one of the best researchers he’s seen in ages.”  The guard smiled at her.

“We’ll see when this job is done if I take him up on it.  I do miss walking the grounds here.”  She gave a small smile.  “The lemon trees still in the back?”

“The grove is not nearly as large as it was when you were a child Miss Lin.  Though there is time before the auction, you might enjoy the fresh air after your drive.”

“I might.  Thank you.”  She caught Rafe’s irritated look.  “Depends on the competition.”  She admitted.

_ Sully’s here, so at least there’s someone I trust when things go south.   _ She thought as she walked with Rafe into the ballroom.  Nadine slipped away from them.

“Ah, there’s someone I have to talk to.  Behave I don’t want to have to hunt you down.”

_ Yeah, like that’s going to happen jackass. _  She thought as he left her alone.  Scanning the room, she saw that Sully wasn’t in the ballroom.  Checking her phone, they still had two hours until the auction.  Long enough to find him, and if she could remember her way to the vault, maybe she could get a book that was supposed to be on auction as well, steal it away before David could see it.  She hadn’t seen any of her foster father’s men around yet, which told her she either snagged his invites before he could get to them, or he was still trying to figure out the virus she had managed to put in his computer.  

Slipping to the edge of the room, she made her way towards the doors that she knew would lead to the lower levels.  

“What are you doing here Taylor?”  The voice had her pause, before turning, the doors seemed to have a lock on them, something new from the last time she had been there, three years ago.

“You know how I just love seeing what kind of trinkets I can pick up Sullivan.”  She said as she turned to face him.  

“David here?”

She shook her head.  “Kind of working with someone else for the time being.  Finally left the jerk.”  She tucked a lock behind her shoulder.  “Though, pretty sure if he sees the footage of today, he’s going to be pissed.  I left bread crumbs hinting I was going to Australia.”  She gave a small grin.

Sully shook his head chuckling a moment.  “Take it you two finally had a fall out?”

She nodded.  “And, hopefully he’s still trying to sort out the hack job I did.  The fall out was pretty bad, but I’m not giving up my pirate that easy.”  She tapped her bag.

“If I wasn’t currently working on something for Nate, I’d ask what you did kid.”

“Uncle Nate’s here?”  

“Will be,” Sully had draped an arm over her shoulder and the two were working their way up stairs to a quieter part of the building.  “If things go sidewise kid, I want you to find a place to hide alright?”

She thought a moment.  “He found Drake’s treasure, and last I heard was out.”

“Seems something pulled him back in, you heard about El right?”

She nodded, she had seen the paper announcement at least.  “Maybe whatever has his attention at the moment will help him.”  She noted they were up near one of the smaller sitting rooms.  “I’ll stay low don’t worry Gramps.  And, you and Uncle Nate try to give me some warning will you?  My current partner is as big an ass as Pops, and to tell the truth I’m half tempted to screw him over.  The treasure he’s looking for could get put to better use.”

“Still determined to fund kids?”

She nodded.  “I make enough surfing to live off of comfortably.  And I have enough contacts that if I really want to get serious about the business.”  She gave a smile that didn’t meet her eyes.

“What’s up kid?”  Sully had caught it.  

“Things go south, think you can wait for me?”

Sully was already trying to think of an exit strategy since he had a feeling Nate and his brother wouldn’t have one.

“Find me alright?  I’ll try to stick around the main room.”

“Thank you Gramps.”  She gave him a hug.  “I’ll owe you one.”

“After the job you helped me pull off last year, I think this would call us even.”

She nodded.  “I better get back to the ballroom before he sends a search party for me.  I’ll be careful though.”

  
When the bidding started, Taylor had worked her way closer to Sullivan, figuring he had to be stalling for time.  She hadn’t seen Nathan yet, though, one of the waiters was Sam.  She had managed to steer clear of him, not wanting to give him up to Rafe.

Ten feet away from Sully, the lights went out, plunging the room in darkness. 

Sullivan pushed her in the direction of the doors.  “Go,” Was the only word he whispered to her.  

Taylor had managed to get out the door, just as the lights came back on.  Sully put his hand on her back urging her forward.  

“Get him!”  Rafe’s high pitched yell had her almost giggle as she let the older man lead the way to the waiting car.  

“Nathan where are you?”  He asked knowing that Sam would probably catch up soon.

“Making my way to the courtyard.”

“Okay hurry,” Sully opened the door for her, “Stay down when I tell you too Tay.”

“Tay?  You have Taylor?”  Nathan asked. knowing that she probably wouldn’t be able to hear him.  “What the hell is she doing here?”

“Ask her when we’re back at the hotel Nathan.”  Was Sully’s reply.  “You okay kid?”

She nodded slipping out of her heels.  “You know, if I wasn’t going to screw him over, I might be a little mad that your other partner snagged the cross.”  She smirked resting her arms on the back of the front seat.  “If I had known that’s what you two were after, I would have tried snagging it would have been a little more subtle.”

“You get your book?”

She nodded.  “After I spoke to you earlier.  I probably won’t have an open invitation to the estate again, but can’t let David get it.”  She patted her bag.  “I’m just glad that it was small enough to tuck into my traveler’s notebook.  Seriously the guy watching the library will probably lose his job over it.”  She glanced ahead of them.  “Shit.”

Sully had the same thought.  The drive was packed.  “Okay, there another way out of here kiddo?”

She thought a moment.  “Service road, at the back of the property.  The road’s more dangerous, right along the cliff, and I don’t know how the railing is, but it’s the only other way out I know.”  She yelped as he spun the car away from the driveway.  

Glancing at the doors, she caught Rafe, looking at the car.  “Well, here goes him not knowing where I went.”  She grumbled flipping him off.  “Best pick up spot for them would be the pool, please say you have a handgun.”

“You should know me better than that.  Climb into the front, in the glovebox.”

She nodded as Sully relayed the information to the others.  “We won’t have much of a window.”


	4. After party and down time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate, Taylor and Sam chat for a little bit.
> 
> Samantha and Lara are bored.

“Do I want to know why you were there Taylor?”  Nathan didn’t want to yell, the teen was currently sitting on the bed in the hotel room, she was wearing one of his shirts over her dress.  

“Because it was an in to get Cook’s journal.  Though ugh, I’ll be glad to not have to deal with Rafe any more.”  She pulled the band out of her hair letting her locks loose.  They were decorated with bits of string, and shells, mostly collected on her surfing trips. Nate noted there were some wooden and stone beads mixed in now, the stones had a South African look, while the wooden beads gave a Buddhist feel with the images carved in.  He knew she had done some travel, but didn’t think she’d go inland much.

Taylor didn’t like being away from salt water for too long.  One of the reasons he was pretty sure she wasn’t human, she was half fish.  Though he shook his head.  He wasn’t going to ask about them yet.  

“You were working with Rafe?”  He’d ask about the new additions when he was calmer.

“He needed a pirate expert Nate.  And apparently I’m almost as good as you are.” She scoffed.  “Though really the people he’s working with have no love of the hunt.”  She tucked her legs under her as Sam came out of the bathroom, he had at least pulled on his jeans and a tee-shirt.  She cast a glance his way, then back at the floor.  “Doesn’t matter.  I’m not planning on going back.”  She tucked a lock from her face.  “Pretty sure after this, he’ll probably think I helped plan stealing that thing.”  She nodded to the cross on the table.  “I mean I wouldn’t mind taking some credit for getting out of there, but I really don’t think I want a bullet for the trouble.  Would take time away from the ocean, and I’ve been off the waves far too long.”  

Nathan would have laughed at the last comment if he wasn’t still pissed that Rafe had involved her, and apparently hired Shoreline.  Which meant that Rafe Adler had to be really desperate for Avery’s treasure.

And he needed that to get Sam out of trouble.  He could care less about anything else.  Well mostly, he was trying to figure out how to keep Taylor safe now too.  He doubted that she’d want to stay on the sidelines.

“Hey ease up on the kid Nathan, she wasn’t hurt.”  Sam was towel drying his hair, watching the two.  “You weren’t hurt were you kid?”  He had to play it cool, the last thing that he needed was for Nathan to know, at least not before he could ask her about the photo that she had slipped him.  There had to be a reason for it right?  And from what he caught, she hadn’t said anything about knowing him before the car.  He didn’t know why either.  Sam would have to get her alone to talk to her.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”  She admitted.  “Besides when I saw Sullivan there I knew I had an out.”  She didn’t look up.  “Look, I have the book I need, I’m really not that interested in pirate gold.  If you want, I can go to India, I have a friend there that will let me stay while I figure this out.”  She reached for the bag and the book within it.

“Where is Sullivan anyway?”  Sam glanced around.  He didn’t want Taylor to leave, but he wasn’t going to keep her there.  He wasn’t family, he hadn’t been in her life. 

“Went to get dinner.”  Nathan sighed knowing he wouldn’t be able to get her to talk to him with everyone else around.  “Why don’t you go take a shower Tay?  I asked him to get you something else to wear, doubt you want to ruin your pretty dress.”  He ran a hand through his hair.  “And I’d feel better if you stayed with us.  Pretty sure Sully would too, you’re family.”

She gave a small nod after a moment.  “I, thanks Uncle Nate.  I’m sorry I didn’t contact you sooner.”  She moved to stand.  “I heard about Auntie El.  And, well I didn’t want to add to the situation, though she’s a fool walking away from you.”  She admitted.  “If I wasn’t such a good person, I’d wish that their honeymoon is ruined by a monsoon.”  

That had Nate actually chuckle a little.  “Taylor, I’ve heard you wish worse on Haole dropping in on your wave.”

That had her look over her shoulder at him.  “There is a difference between cursing family and cursing those who don’t respect the sea.  I know I’m a minnow, the smaller fish need to learn I am not just food.”  With that she grinned and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

“She’s feisty.”  Sam smirked a little as he fell into a chair at the table.  

Nathan looked at him a moment.  “She’s as family as Sully is.”  He said sinking into the chair opposite him.  “So don’t even think about anything Sam.”

“She’s a kid.  Relax Nate.”  He picked up the cross, looking it over.  “So, Avery, what are you getting us into here.”  He asked, not really talking to Nate.

 

* * *

"Oh come on Lara, say something.”  Sam smiled as she held up the camera.  “Because really, filming the guys fishing again will ruin the whole feel of this documentary.” 

Lara chuckled tucking the papers she had been looking at into her journal.  “I don’t want to be on camera though Sam.”  Wasn’t really a lie, Lara would rather any footage be more exciting than her looking at maps figuring out where they were without the GPS.  She wouldn’t admit it to too many people, but she enjoyed the challenge.

“Fine,” Sam gave a mock pout as she turned off the camera and moved to the table, “So, we lost yet?”

That had Lara laugh a little.  “Sam, I’m always lost haven’t you figured that out yet.”  

Samantha giggled.  “I’m the one with the horrible sense of direction.”  She scooted her friend over looking at the map as she sank into the seat next to her.  “Which is why I asked my best friend to come with me.”

Lara nodded.  “Okay, guess I can explain the map a little if you want.  Save you from more fishing footage.”

“Thank you!”  

Lara waited until she was set up with the camera, before explaining what they were doing, making it clear that the person who should be explaining things was manning the camera.

“You know I’ll edit that out right?”

“And you know I’m right, you know the legend more than I do.”

Sam sighed turning off the camera.  “You know  sometimes you are no fun.”  She smirked a little at Lara.

“You know you like it.”  She retorted.  “Come on, let’s go see what’s going on, maybe we can find something to curb the boredom.”

“One thing I didn’t factor in when planning this trip.”

Lara laughed.  “It’s not all like Indiana Jones.”

“They edit out the slow stuff I get it.”  Sam laughed as she snatched up the camera again.  Lara looked at her map.  

“We should be close to a few islands at least.  Nothing big enough for what we’re looking for.”

“Will be something at least.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of getting the cross, and Sam and Taylor talk for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap... I know that I haven't posted in a bit. I'm trying to get back into writing every day. So yeah here ya go.
> 
> Next chapter's probably going to be Sam and Taylor the missing scenes while Nate and Sully are finding the puzzles.

Sam held the cross in his hand looking it over as Taylor and Nate were talking out on the balcony. Watching them, he sank into the seat across from the older man, shooting a questioning look.

“They’ve been at it twenty minutes.” Sully shrugged. “Not the first time they’ve gotten into it.” Sully looked half amused. “Kid’s got a point this time and it’s really irritating him.”

The dreadlock haired girl growled storming to the room and past them. Sam caught her grabbing her jacket and storming out of the room. 

Sam moved to get up and Sully shook his head. “She won’t go far, knowing her she’ll just go to the roof, only place you can really see the ocean. Seriously she has a routine.”

When Nate came back in a minute later he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Damn it.”

“You know the kid’s right, we can’t just drop her off somewhere, she’s involved.” Sully poured himself another scotch.

“I know.” Nate fell into a chair. “We were arguing about the same thing, her search for Mu.” He ran a hand through her hair. The whole reason she agreed to help him, was so she could use him stealing that cross, so she could get the last journal he wrote on his last trip to Hawaii.”

Sully laughed after a moment. “She get the book?” Because he didn’t think they’d be able to sneak back in for it if she hadn’t. The search had been something she and the man that had raised her had been trying to find since she was about ten, though her interest in mythology and archeology had been sparked much younger. Much to Nate’s chagrin since it was his fault.

“Yeah, the damn thing is smaller than Drake’s had been. She tucked it into her dress. Seems we messed up her escape plan, but she’s not going to hold it against us.” He leaned back in his seat. “I just don’t want her involved in this with a whole damn army on the other side of the search.”

“Kid’s been through worse Nate. Remember when we had to go get her and Jacob out of Israel because he had to kick a damn hornet’s nest.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I know she can handle herself, I just don’t like her getting hurt.” He reached for the bottle to fill his glass. “Should we wait for her?” He nodded to the cross his brother held.

“And you were just saying you didn’t want her involved.”

“Yeah, well I don’t have a choice in it. Damn Adler…”

Sam couldn’t agree more, and his thoughts went back to the note he had been given when he had left. “Let’s see what we can figure out, we’ll fill her in when she’s calmed down.” 

\--

Taylor took a deep breath as she stepped out on the roof of the hotel. The air, despite being inland a half mile, still had the smell of the ocean. Walking to the rail, she looked out over the few blocks around them.

Nate had a point with his argument, after all she was a kid, and she shouldn’t be involved. Though she had proven herself more than a few times that she was more than capable of handling herself. This time, it was different. She hadn’t told him about the blood test at least. Now wasn’t the time for it.

“This is fucking nuts.” She sighed turning her back to the rail. Her hand went to the pocket where the journal was. Pulling it out she ran her fingers lightly over the old leather. “Sorry you’re going to have to wait a bit.” She whispered smiling a little as she felt a cool breeze. Brushing a lock over her shoulders she had calmed down enough to not yell at Nathan. 

The book got tucked back into her pocket. She’d look through it later, would give her something to do when she was waiting with Sully. She had a feeling Nate would insist she stayed with him if he thought it was too dangerous. 

“Ya okay kid?” Sully had watched her come back into the room and she nodded. 

“Yeah, I won’t be yelling again.” She looked at the paper they had found. “It was hollow? That’s something Rafe didn’t tell me. Just said that the cross you guys found before was damaged.” 

“So he managed to keep you in the dark about some things?” 

“You surprised? He needed me to help with the research, not actually hunting.” She admitted. “Can I see it?”

Sully handed over the paper, which she carefully looked over. “Looks like dates, paired… There’s a cemetary on the property.”

“That’s what we were thinking. We’ll take a look, you have a problem hanging out with Sullivan?”

“I don’t know, you have a problem with me hangin’ out with you Gramps?”

He laughed. “Only you can get away with that.” 

“Because you like me.” She grinned a little. “And I could use some flight time.”

“If things get too hot I’ll take over again.”

“Of course.”

\--

By the time they got to Madagascar, Taylor was grateful they had agreed to get two hotel rooms. Nate and Sully had gone to get a jeep, leaving her and Sam at the hotel, looking over the maps of the area, to see if they could figure out anything that had been missed before they went to explore the area.

She nibbled at some fruit lying on the bed looking over the map before her. 

“Does Rafe know about that blood test you ran?” Sam asked after about half an hour.

She didn’t look up. Though the apple she had been eating seemed interesting for a moment. “No, but I don’t know if Nadine knows. I noticed you haven’t mentioned anything to Nate or Sully.” She sat up, watching him.

“You haven’t either.” He remarked.

“I, am still unsure what to say about it. I mean really, I’ve been calling him Uncle Nate since I met him when I was five.” She toyed with the apple in her hand. “Look, I’ll keep it quiet, I mean yeah, I’ve been looking for my family for a while, but this is a little weird.”

Sam was glad that Nate wasn’t there. Watching her though, he wasn’t sure what to do. “Look, I don’t know if I can be a father alright. We may be related, but…” He ran his hand through his hair pacing the room. “How about we try friends first? After this, we’ll tell Sullivan and Nathan. And I’ll help you with that project of yours. If you want.”

She looked up at him, trying to read his face. “You know both of them will be pissed about being kept out of the loop right?”

He nodded. “I’ll take the blame for it.”

She nodded. “Fine with me. Now let’s hope that Nadine doesn’t know about the test. Because really, I wasn’t expecting results when I did it. Was more along the lines of learning the equipment. The joy of being bored out of your mind right?” She asked. 

“Looks it.” He chuckled. “And when this is over, we should talk, you me and Nathan. Figure out what we’re going to do.”

Taylor gave a nod. “Not looking forward to it, but let’s deal with this first. What did you tell Nate to get him to work with you? Because he was out. He said it was because he needed time to wrap his head around what his ex had done. I really don’t blame him though.”

“Told him I needed to find it to get out of debt. I was thinking at the time I could use it to buy your freedom from Rafe.”

“And now that’s not needed. The four of us could just walk away, but I really want to dick Rafe over.” She gave a small grin. “He’s not in it for the beauty of the hunt, he just wants to sell the treasure to the highest bidder.” 

“Okay, you are clearly related to me an’ Nathan.” He laughed at that. “He didn’t hurt you at all did he?”

She shook her head. “Nothing I couldn’t handle. Though he was a little pissed when you got away. I really don’t want to be in his company alone again though. The guy is totally unhinged.”

That had Sam frown. “If it happens again, I’m sure we’ll find you.” He reached out touching her shoulder. “Promise.”

“I won’t make things easy for them.” She tucked a lock of hair back looking up at him. “And not sure what you know about the guy that raised me, but, hope you don’t mind that when we figure it out, that I still call you Sam. He wanted me to call him Dad, or Pops, and well, I’d rather not tie Nate’s brother to the memory of the asshole that killed Mom.”

Sam shook his head. “You’re almost an adult, or at least drinking age in the States. I can handle Sam.” He stretched a little, relaxing now that they had the chance to talk. “And I’m sorry, I really did mean to go back to her.”

“But you were in prison, you didn’t know. And if he hadn’t raised me, I’d probably have a record. David, Nate and Sully all insisted that I finish school. I’m one paper away from graduating with a doctorate in archeology.”

“So my kid’s got all the brains.” He was impressed. “How many languages?”

She had to think on that one. “Only spoken, seven. Add in written, and we’re up to ten. I pick that up quicker, though most of them I learned mostly so I could navigate cities. Most of them, are around the Pacific Rim.” She watched him. “What was Mom like? I know what she looks like, but… I can’t remember details anymore.”

Sam had leaned against the wall from where she sat on the bed. He knew the question would come sooner or later. He was spared from answering by Nate and Sully returning to the hotel. “How about we save that for after we find this treasure?”

Taylor gave a nod, bouncing off the bed to see if Nate had managed to talk Sully into a tow rope on the jeep. Because she had been looking over the map and figured it would come in handy, even if Sully thought they were foolish. She wasn’t going to hike through the Madagascar wilderness if she didn’t have to.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scenes in Madagascar

Sam glanced over at Taylor as she drove back towards town.  Despite being shot at, she was taking everything reasonably well.  He still wasn’t sure he liked the idea of her being there.

“You okay?”

She nodded.  “Yeah, worst of this was when I thought we were going to lose Uncle Nate.”  She kept her eyes ahead of them as she drove. “If you’re waiting for me to lose it?  I’ll hold off on that until after we’ve beaten Rafe to the town. Hopefully I can be the one that punches him in the face for all the artifacts he and Nadine’s goon squad have destroyed already.”  She glanced at him. “Or am I behind Nate in that line.”

“Archaeologist.”  He nodded though. “Nathan’s behind me.”

“Nothing wrong with admiring the past Sam.”  She flashed a small grin. “Besides, learning it, helped me deal with the fact I might never be able to know my past.  Mom’s gone, and well… thought you were too.” She paused as animals crossed the road. “Don’t apologise okay. I know why.  Just, promise that once we get this done, the three of us, you, Nate and I all sit down to talk.”

“We will.”  He gave her a grin.  “And not about treasure.  Maybe catch up a little on what we missed?  I would kill for a real cheese burger right now.”

"Ew, pass.  Grew up on an island remember?  Pork roast or fish for me thanks.”  She giggled as she pulled into a lot.  “We’ll snag something in the shopping district on the way to our tower.  Not my first time this part of the world.”

“Where haven’t you been?”  He laughed a little watching her.  “Because really, I’m getting the idea that you’re about as traveled as us.”

“Canada, and most of the countries that straddle the Arctic Circle.  Can’t surf on ice.” She slipped out of the jeep. “Well, you probably could, but I’ll pass.  Beach bunny not snow bunny.” She smirked. “Only ice I like is crushed in a frozen drink.” 

Sam shook his head as she lead the way through a market, getting them something to eat on the way.  

“Do I want to know what we’re eating?”  Whatever she had gotten was actually good, hints of French orgins, but clearly local.

She shook her head.  “Probably not. I did steer clear of tripe though.  Nothing against it, but figured it’s something that is better eaten when you assist in the kitchen and can tell how clean it is.”  She nibbled at the pastry as they walked. 

“Good point.”  The two of them made it to the tower, and looked around.  “Keep an eye out. Shouldn’t be longer than five minutes.”  

She nodded leaning against the tower pulling out her phone.  If anyone asked, she’d just slip into the tourist act. She had enough selfies she had snapped since touching down, for just that reason.  He caught her snapping one of him right before he left her.

Three minutes later, he knocked on the door.  She looked around and it was clear so she knocked back, slipping inside once he opened the door for her.

* * *

Taylor froze when she heard the voice that had hijacked Sam and Nate’s conversation. 

Sam glanced at her grabbing her wrist as he walked, searching for a way off the street, or to hide her.  She followed him, snapping out of it. “There.” She pointed to an alley too small for a vehicle.

When he threw down his phone, he nodded.  “Toss yours too, if he can trace mine, pretty sure they can trace yours.”  She bit her lip a moment and nodded, taking the back off to snag the microdisc.  Dropping the phone she tucked it into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. The alley they were headed down opened up into another marketplace.  As they ran she pulled the gun from her bag, using it to shield the weapon. 

“I’m not going back, Sam.”

“Nate and Sully will get here,”  He spotted a pair of bikes. “Can you ride?”

She nodded, “I grew up on an island with more bikes than cars.”  She shifted the bag again, the gun slipping into it with ease. 

“Good, go, we get seperated get to the hotel.”  He looked at her. “I mean it, I’ll draw them away if I have to, I don’t want you getting hurt.”

She nodded, the bike was a lot like the one she had back in Hawaii.  Kick starting it she sped off, Sam right behind her, when he caught up he motioned for her to head for the wilds, would give them more room.  

 


	7. secrets badly kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madagascar and Taylor dropping a bomb on Sully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap... I had this chapter done for months and haven't posted it. I'm so sorry everyone! 
> 
> Hoping to get back to this one though, maybe more will come this week since I'm not working 12 hour shifts.

Taylor sped through the grasslands of Madagascar, hearing Sam right behind her. One vehicle veered off the road, and she heard the crash. Gunning her bike, she jumped an embankment almost losing her balance. A jeep pulled up beside her and she almost expected it to be one of Rafe’s men.

“Got her Nate?” Sully’s voice asked. She felt an arm slip around her as they matched speed. 

“Let go of the bike Tay.”

Taylor did, letting him pull her into the back of their jeep with him. Her bike took out two bikes following them.

“You good?” Nate asked before reaching back to the floorboard for his gun. She stayed bown nodding. 

“Yeah, I’m good thanks Nate.” She scooted to the floorboard, rummaging in her bag for her gun. “We need to get Sam.”

“We’ll get him.” Sully ducked some stray shots. “Kid, we’re almost out of road here, and pretty sure we don’t want our bookworm hurt.”

Nate watched her a moment as she took shots, trying to ease up the crowd behind them. Glancing ahead he saw one of the trucks had a toeline behind it. “There, get me close, then you two get to the hotel.”

Taylor was about to protest, but hissed as a lucky shot grazed her shoulder. “Fuck.”

“Language,” Nate mumbled.

“Bite me Drake. I only get shot at with you around.” She retorted noting her gun was out of ammo. “Double fuck.” She mumbled dropping it to the floorboard for now and holding her wound. 

Sully slammed the breaks as Nate managed to hook the towline with his rope. The last of the bikes that had been behind them, missed the reason Sully had stopped. The road had ended. He waited a few moments to make sure Nate would be okay then glanced back at her as she yelped getting slammed against the back of the seat.

 

“You good?” He caught her sinking down to the floor of the rental holding her arm. She had been silent, so it had to be minor, or at least he hoped.

“Not the first wound I’ve had. I think I prefer wipeouts in shark infested waters though.” She nodded. “Thanks for getting me first. I really don’t want to be captured again.” She bit her lip a little as she leaned against the door. “And really, I only get shot at around you and Uncle Drake. You two are horrible if I wanted to be a model.

“Don’t blame you.” He chuckled at her rambling. “Come on, let’s patch you up. You can fill me in on what the two of you found out.”

“Only if you fill me in on your side Sully. Hate only having part of the puzzle.” She leaned against the door of the jeep, sitting on the floorboard. “And Gramps?”

Sully glanced back at her as he turned the jeep around. “What Kid?”

“Can we try a family reunion sometime without someone shooting at us?” She flashed a grin at him and he laughed again.

“You’re going to have to ask Nate about that one.”

“You taught him a lot of what he knows.” She countered moving the hand that was covering her wound. It would need stitches, but it wasn’t like she had never gotten them before. “Looks like I’ll have a new scar to show off when I’m surfing.”

\--

Nate and Sam laughed as they walked up to the door of the hotel. Sully was just finishing patching Taylor up. The teen was sipping at something from a bottle and wincing slightly as she did. The face and her cough told Nate exactly what it was. He flashed a disapproving look to Sully who ignored it as Taylor set the bottle down.

“Looks like they were trying to wound you not kill you Tay.”

“Probably because let’s face it. The cowards probably still hope I’d make a good bargaining chip, Adler knows that you and Nate are closer family than Asshole is.” She meant the man that had raised her. “And okay remind me when we get supplies, to make sure that we have something other than just booze okay. Because ugh, this stuff tastes worse than pineapple wine.”

“Language young lady.” Nate said patting Sam on the back. He had her flipping him off as she flopped to the bed with a groan, Sully finished with wrapping the stitches so they wouldn’t get infected. 

“I ain’t a lady.” She grinned looking up at the ceiling. “And you know that Uncle Nate.” She added. “So, what’s the plan?” She grinned a little knowing what he meant. Didn’t mean she had to like it, nor did she curse all the time, just when she was hurt.

“You’re going back to the States. I’m not having you getting killed Tay.” Nathan looked at her seriously. 

She huffed at Nate’s words even though he chuckled at her response. 

“Right, you do realize you send me back, I’ll just get to the island another way right? No fucking way am I missing out on the rest of this.” She glanced at them, still spread out on the bed. 

“She has a point,” Sam watched her a moment. “Though really you have to curse?”

She smirked a little. “When you spend most of your life around sailors…” She paused there pouting slightly. “Besides, wounded remember, Niece clause says I get a pass until the painkillers kick in, and since we lacked anything stronger than Sully’s scotch.” She shook her head. “Not bloody likely.”

“We’ll leave in the morning, I’ll keep her with me and we’ll back you up.” Sully looked down at her. “And you, are getting some sleep.” He bit back a laugh as she pouted. 

“Spoil sport.” She sighed. “I’m still good to help plan.” She tried sitting up and found the room spinning. “Okay, maybe a little drunk. Forget that hits harder than good rum.”

Sully laughed. “It’s alright, we won’t leave you here.”

\--

“Got everything?” Sully glanced at Taylor as she walked up to the plane with the last box of supplies. The guys had left earlier, and they were going to play catch up.

“Yep, this is the last of it.” She set the box down on the rest of the crates. “And looks like other than a small storm we should be good. Though you know how the seas get. Just hope Nate picked up on some of your nautical knowledge, because I know he didn’t get any from me an’ Tak.”

“Yeah you and your surfing trumps my navy training, only barely.”

“Hey what can I say, pops hated it, so I took to the lessons like a fish to water. And Tak was a great teacher, in both surfing and other skills. Loved the fact we kept he was a priest from Pops.”

\--

Sully was glad that she had been with him when they spotted the storm. Radio contact had already stopped between them and the rental boat. Though as soon as the storm was over, Sully moved for the island they saw. Taylor spotted the boat and paled. 

“I’m sure they made it kid.”

She was already packing a flare gun into her bag as well as extra ammo for her handgun. 

“Taylor,” Sully caught her arm and she looked up. “Okay what gives?”

“I’m not losing my family again Gramps. Me joking about Nate being my uncle… kinda isn’t. And now he and my biological dad are down there with an army of treasure hungry assholes.” She slipped the bag over her shoulder. 

“Wait…” Well, this wasn’t what he was expecting. Though watching her, he still couldn’t see more than bare hints. Taylor took after Kali way too much. “How do you know?” He needed her to explain, or at least slow down a moment. He had a feeling Nate would hate it more if the kid got hurt after this admission.

“I was bored, one of their medics ran a paternity test. Used Sam’s blood okay.” She pulled her hair back into it’s ponytail. “Rafe knows this too. He saw the results.” She closed the bag, after a mental checklist. 

“More reason for you to stay here.”

“I’m going. You’re a better pilot than any of us. I find them, I can bring them back here. It’s over we lost. There are other treasures.”

Sully watched her. The wounds she had gotten before were superficial, he had seen her scale a rock wall with a broken leg before. “Okay, but you’re staying in contact.” He handed her a radio. “Moment I don’t hear from you I’m going in. Got a feeling Nate, doesn’t know?”

She shook her head, taking the radio. “Sam knows.”

“You two are telling us everything when this is over alright?”

She nodded. “Over roast boar and beers in Hawaii. I promise. The place I have out near Diamond Head’s mine, so we won’t have Andrews stopping by either.” The radio got tucked into her belt. 

Sully sighed. “As soon as we’re in the air after this.”

“You can’t fly and drink.” She took off the shoulder strap of her bag, hooking it through her belt loops. The strap at the bottom of the bag strapped to her thigh. It was one of the perks about the bag, the other was that it was waterproof, the best gift she had ever gotten from her thieving family. She still had no idea where Cutter had bought it for her, but it was well loved.

“Here, just in case kid.” Sully reached over to his gear, pulling out a knife and sheath. “I’ll want that back.” Sully knew she had a blade with her, but he also knew that the diver’s knife was used for everything. After the bomb she dropped, he wanted her to have a trusty blade.

She drew the blade and could see knicks on the well used but maintained blade. The mark on the blade, near the hilt told her what it was. “From your service days?”

He nodded. “It’s better than that tiny little thing you keep in your boot, or the one you keep at the small of your back.”

She slid the blade away, hugging him. “I’ll bring it back Gramps.” A kiss on his cheek and she stepped back, the sheath of the blade going to her belt opposite the bag. “I’ll bring them both back, even if I have to knock them both out and drag them to the beach.”

Sully couldn’t help but laugh, he didn’t doubt that she’d try to make good on the promise. 

“Just stay safe kid. Nate would have my head if he lost you.”


End file.
